Is It More Than A Distraction? Oneshots
by Adrian's Little Dhampir
Summary: This is all the M scenes from Is It More Than A Distraction? If you haven't read the orginal story, I suggest you do just so understand what's going on.
1. Rose and Adrian's First Time

**So this is Rose and Adrian's first time at Court. This is only my second M scene so I apologise if it is rubbish but I did try! **

**This is a sex scene so if you're not old enough or not into this sort of thing don't read it. You have been warned!**

**Hope you like it, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>We walked in silence until we got to my room. I unlocked the door and pulled Adrian inside with me.<p>

He cupped my face in his hands and his bright green eyes bored into mine. "He still had no right to say that to you. I don't want to be with a Moroi, I want to be with you." He kissed my forehead and touched his forehead to mine. "I love you, Rose Hathaway." He whispered.

I smiled. He'd never said that before, I knew it was true but it was nice to hear. "I love you, Adrian Ivashkov." I replied and I kissed him passionately.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and walking across the room, laying me on the bed. His lips left mine and travelled down my neck, his hands travelling down my body. Oh, God. We're gonna do it.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed slightly. He looked up at me and I could see the burning passion in his eyes.

"Rose, we'll only do this if you want to. There is no pressure." He said.

My hands moved from his chest to the waistband of his trousers and I pulled his shirt out of them. I undid the buttons throwing the shirt on the floor. His lips found mine again.

I felt braver than I normally did and I think I shocked him when I removed his trousers, with his help, and reached into his boxers and gripped his cock, rubbing his length. He groaned and buried his face in my neck, gently biting the skin and working his way down.

He pulled away and started to remove my dress. He took off my bra and rubbed my breats between his hands, pinching my nipples. I moaned and he brought his mouth to my breast, kissing and sucking on my nipple whilst continuing to rub and pinch the other. After a few minutes he swapped and I felt the cool air caress my flesh and I shivered slightly.

My hands gripped his hair and I arched my back trying to get a close to him as possible. He moved further down my body, pulling my knickers off with his teeth. I spread my legs and he bent one of knees bringing his face between my legs, gently sucking on my clit and pushing one then two fingers into me. "You're so wet for me, Rose." He said and moved his face back to continue his attack on me.

"Adrian." I gasped as his fingers started moving faster into me, making me moan and shudder beneath him. I felt my climax coming and I brought my hips off the bed, bringing his face closer to me as he put another finger in me. I shouted his name as my climax hit and he licked up all my juices.

He slowly brought his face up and kissed my hard on the lips, our tongues fighting for dominance. I reached my hand down to his cock again and rubbed it, getting it even harder than it already was.

"Rose, are you sure?" he asked and I rubbed him again, by way of an answer.

He got of the bed and went into his wallet pulling out a condom, which frankly I was surprised he'd remembered not that he kept them in his wallet.

I pulled myself further onto the bed while Adrian rolled the condom on. He crawled up the bed, placing kisses all over my body until he reached my lips and we kissed again.

He placed himself at my entrance and cupped my face with his other hand, looking into my eyes. "Ready?" he whispered.

I nodded and he gently pushed into me. There was a sharp pain and I winced slightly. Adrian stopped moving letting me get used to him while he placed tiny kisses on my neck. I moved my hips slightly, making him move further into me and he began slowly moving in and out.

Both of us were moaning in pleasure, he kept kissing my neck, my breasts, my cheeks while my nails dug into his back making him move faster in me. I moved with him making him moan more.

I felt my second climax building so I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me. "Adrian...I'm gonna cum..." I moaned as my climax hit. "Oh, God don't stop." I moaned as he continued thrusting into me.

He moved faster in me, and my hands and legs gripped him tighter bringing him as close to me as possible."Fuck, Rose. I'm gonna cum." he moaned as he came too.

He pulled out of me, removed the condom and collapsed on the bed, pulling me with him. I put my head on his chest and wrapped my leg around his waist. He stroked my hair.

"If I'd have known it would have been that good I'd have done it sooner." I laughed after a few minutes after catching our breaths.

"I'm glad we waited until now. It wouldn't have been right at any other time." he said, kissing my hair.

"I love you." I whispered and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you." He said and he pulled me closer.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was hearing a knock at the door and someone calling my name in what I thought was a Russian accent...


	2. Rose and Adrian's Celebration

**This is the scene directly after Victor Dashkov's trial. I hope you like it and remember if you're not old enough please don't read it. If you do it is at your own discreation.**

* * *

><p>"Rose," he said seriously. This wasn't good. "Was what Victor said, about you and Belikov, true?"<p>

I was dreading this conversation. I knew I would have to tell Adrian at some point about what really happened between me and Dimitri and how I only accepted his invitation of a date at the lodge as a distraction but not like this. Because of Victor Dashkov.

"Adrian, please will you just let me explain." He pushed me off him and started pacing the room.

"What happened between you two?" he was trying not to get angry, I could tell.

"Victor did put a charm in the necklace he gave me. It was a lust charm." He stopped pacing and narrowed his eyed at me.

"How far did you go?"

"We didn't have sex if that's what you mean. You were my first, Adrian. We figured it out before it went that far." I whispered.

"Ok. But then why did Victor think that a charm like that would work?" He seemed calmer after hearing he was my first, almost smug.

"I admit I did have feelings for Dimitri. I thought that I loved him." Adrian had sat down opposite me now, looking at me stony faced. "It wasn't until I met you that I realised that I didn't love him. I love you, he's nothing to me." I was practically begging him now; I was close to getting on my knees in front of him.

"And him?"

The million dollar question. "He says he loves me." He stood and began pacing again.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. I wanted so badly to go over to him, put my arms around him and just let him hold me and never let me go.

"I suppose I'm not surprised. He isn't very good at hiding his feelings is he? I believe you, Rose. I'm not mad at you, but I don't like the idea of him still being your mentor." He pulled me back onto his lap again and I kissed his neck again.

"Neither am I but he'll make me the best guardian I can be. You know you can trust me."

"It's him I don't trust." He buried his head in my hair. I sighed.

"Let's forget about him." I said. I kissed his lips passionately.

He pulled away after a while. "How were we going to celebrate then?" he smiled, picking me up and taking me to the bed.

He laid me down gently and kissed my passionately. He started to take off my clothes but I flipped us over so I straddled his waist. There was a look of shock on his face but also lust and pleasure.

I stood up and started stripping my clothes off. I removed my jacket and trousers and threw them across the room. I took my bra off from under my shirt and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. He laughed and moved to reach me.

I backed away. "I don't think so, Lord Ivashkov." I whispered. "I want to have a bit of fun." I smiled. He sat back on the bed, against the headboard with his hands behind his head, smiling slightly. I could see from where I stood at the foot of the bed that he was aroused.

Getting back on the bed I crawled up to him and knelt over him. I removed his trousers and rubbed his prominent erection. I heard him groan so I did it again. His hands twitched at his side, he wanted to touch me but I wouldn't let him. I took my hand off him and giggled slightly at his pained expression.

"Rose..." he groaned.

"Yes, Adrian?" I said, reaching to undo the buttons on my shirt. I removed that leaving me in my black lace thong.

"Let me touch you. Let me make love to you." He whispered pulling himself up. I leaned away again.

"I will let you." I said, reaching up to touch my breasts. "But I want to tease you. I want to give you pleasure." I whispered.

He reluctantly moved back to his original position. I knelt over him again and removed his shirt running my hand from his stomach up to his chest. Moving further up, I straddled his waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You can touch me now." Before I had even finished my sentence his hands were on my breasts, pinching my nipples making me moan in pleasure. He leaned down taking one in his mouth while teasing the other with his hand. My hands trailed down to the waistband of his boxers and took his cock in my hand eliciting another groan from him.

He pushed me back so was laying down, him above me. His eyes never left mine as he kissed his way down my body, removing my underwear and putting his mouth on me. I moaned and laced my fingers in his hair, bringing him closer to me. I felt his tongue probing my entrance and he slowly entered. I gasped and tightened my grip. I was close to orgasm when he stopped.

I whimpered slightly and he laughed. He removed his boxers freeing his erection when I had an idea. He was on his knees about to put on the condom when I quickly moved to take him in my mouth. He gasped and put his hands in my hair.

This being my first blow job I wasn't entirely sure of what I was doing but I think I did well. Adrian was big so whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth I worked in my hand. I let my tongue move around him bringing my mouth up to circle the head.

"Oh, God, Rose." He sighed. "I'm so close...I want to be inside you." He pulled my head away from him, quickly putting on the condom and sitting down. I straddled him again and I felt him at my entrance.

I held him in my hand and slowly lowered myself onto him causing us both to groan. I wrapped my arms around him kissing him passionately while he moved in and out of me and he played with my breasts again.

"Adrian...I'm gonna...cum..." I moaned a few seconds later and he moved us so I was on my back making sure he remained inside me. He moved faster pumping in and out with so much force I felt the whole bed move.

He put his hands on my hips and started kissing my neck and shoulder as my orgasm hit. I sighed his name and he kept on moving in and out of me.

When I'd recovered, I gripped his shoulders and flipped us over so I was on top and moved my hips in circles as I stared down at him. I felt another orgasm building within me and I knew his was coming to. I felt him tense beneath me and groaned as he came, me coming after him. I collapsed on top of him, and he kissed my forehead. We lay like that for a few minutes until he took his cock out of me and moved us so we were under the covers, lying on our sides with our legs intertwined.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He said after a while, brushing my hair from my face.

"Nothing, didn't you know I slumming?" I laughed and sighed as his hands moved to my waist. He tucked my head under his chin and I listened to his heart beat.

"I can't believe that I'm your first. Not that you throw yourself around or anything but just because you're so beautiful and amazing. You're irresistible" He whispered into my hair.

I pulled up to face him. "I can't be that good. You have so much more experience than me." I suddenly felt insecure. How many women, experienced women, had Adrian been with?

"Rose, you cannot compare yourself to anyone else. Besides, it doesn't matter unless you're with someone you love. It might sound crazy to you but I never gave myself fully to a woman until you. I always held a part of me back because I knew that it meant nothing with anyone else."

We kissed again and I felt tears brimming in my eyes. Tears of happiness that I was one to capture Adrian Ivashkov, Royal playboy and womaniser's heart.

He flipped us over, moving his lips to my neck when someone burst through the door.

"Rose! You will never guess...Oh." Lissa came bursting into the room and stopped dead when she saw Adrian and I, wrapped in each other's arms, naked just about to commence round two.

"Lissa!" I sat up quickly, pushing Adrian away with a little bit more force than necessary making him fall out of bed.

"I'll just wait outside." She blushed and retreated out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. There's a first time for everything!

**Thank you to xDropDeadBeautifulx and .x for the reviews and favourites and thank you to anyone else who had been reading!**

**Remember to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Shut up and kiss me, Hathaway." He said and I literally threw myself at him. He somehow managed to catch me but lost his balance and we both fell on the floor, me on top of him.<p>

We both laughed. "So you're not mad?" I asked.

He sighed "No. Like I said before, I know when you're lying. And you're right, I hate Belikov but I don't wish him dead or Strigoi." That shocked me a little. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to beat the shit out of him." he kissed me again lacing his fingers through my hair as I gripped his shirt.

I pulled away after a while. "I love you." I told him. I felt like I needed to reassure him that I was truly in love with him, especially now.

"I love you." He replied and he kissed me again. I sat up so I was straddling his waist and undid the buttons on his shirt revealing his chest, I threw his shirt across the room and it got lost in all of Adrian's clothes that were still covering the floor. I leaned down and kissed down his neck to his stomach until I got to the waistband of his jeans. I felt his erection straining against the fabric and I rubbed along his length and he groaned.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to kiss him again and he got me out of my t shirt and bra. He brought his head to my breasts and sucked and nipped my nipples and I moaned and started rubbing his erection again.

Adrian pulled away again as we both took off the rest of our clothes. We collapsed back on the floor and started kissing again. I took his length in my hand and masturbated him making Adrian break our kiss and throw his head back.

"Shit, Rose." He moaned as I moved down to take him in my mouth working my tongue around him and taking the rest of him in my hand. I felt Adrian put his hands on my head to hold me there and I took more of him in my mouth.

I worked his cock for a few minutes when I heard Adrian's voice. "Rose, I'm gonna cum soon." I ignored him and carried on. I felt him tense beneath me. "I can't...I'm...cumming...Rose!" He groaned and I felt him come in my mouth and I swallowed as much as I could. It was first time I'd let Adrian cum in my mouth so I wasn't sure what to expect but he tasted kind of nice actually.

He sat up, took my head between his hands and we kissed again, I was pretty sure he'd be able to taste himself but he didn't seem to care. His hand was between my legs and his fingers were gently probing my entrance.

"God, you're so wet for me, baby." He said as I stopped kissing him and let his hand roam all over my body while I fucked his fingers. I played with my breasts, pinching my nipples as he pleasured me and I threw my head back in ecstasy.

I felt his cock grow hard beneath me and that added to my orgasm. "Adrian...don't stop...I'm gonna...cum..." I moaned as he continued his assault on me.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me." he whispered and that threw me over the edge. I moaned and buried my face in his shoulder.

When my orgasm subsided, I guided his cock to my entrance and started to lower myself onto him.

"Rose, condom." He said and started to reach for his wallet.

I smiled. "I'm on the pill. We don't need them." I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I want to feel you cum inside me." I lowered myself onto his cock and we both moaned. I'd never had sex without a condom before and it felt so good. It kind of felt like it was _real_ sex we were having, which sounded stupid but that's what it felt like.

Adrian laid back down on the floor and placed his hands on my knees slowing caressing up my thighs to rest on my hips. I leaned back bracing one of my hands on the floor behind me and the other to cup my breasts, I rolled my hips as he thrust in and out and I felt his cock go deeper inside me in this position. Adrian rubbed my clit and I moaned again feeling my second orgasm approach.

"Adrian...I want to do something for you." I moaned out as I brought myself up to a sitting position on his cock.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked and I brushed my hair away, exposing my neck. "Rose..." he looked a bit taken aback but I knew he wanted it, I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Bite me." I whispered. My orgasm came faster and I could feel his breath on my neck and his fangs brush the skin and I quivered in anticipation.

He flipped us over so he was on top and I wrapped my legs around his waist. There was a slight pain as he pierced my skin but that was quickly replaced by pleasure. My orgasm swept through me and I dug my nails into his back. I was pretty sure I drew blood but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh...my...God!" I screamed as he rode out my orgasm, staying firmly latched on my neck.

He pulled away and licked the puncture marks on my neck and his thrusts picked up pace. No sooner had my last orgasm finished another one started.

"Cum with me, Rose." Adrian said, and his orgasm hit along with mine. I felt him shoot inside me and it was the greatest thing I have ever felt, apart from him biting me. "Fucking hell!" he shouted as he came and he kept thrusting into me until our orgasm subsided.

We kissed each other gently as he pulled out and I saw nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

"That was the best sex we have ever had." He said. He gently touched the wound at my neck and I flinched. It hurt a little bit but nothing I couldn't handle.

I felt a little delirious from the combination of the sex and the bite and in that moment I completely understood how blood whores could do this all the time. I shuddered slightly realising how wrong that sounded.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" he asked.

"I feel a bit dizzy." I admitted. He gently pulled me up, steadying me when I swayed on my feet and helped me to the bed.

"It's the blood loss. I'll get you something to eat." He went to his mini fridge and got a bottle of water and a chocolate bar which I devoured in seconds. It made me feel a bit better but my eyelids still drooped.

Adrian held me against his body. "Sleep, little dhampir." He whispered and I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up a few hours later to probably the best wakeup call ever. Adrian between my legs, nibbling at my clit with his fingers buried inside me.

I moaned and he looked up at me with a massive grin on his face. "Nice nap, little dhampir?" he asked, putting a third finger into me. I moaned again and he move back down to tease my clit with his tongue. I was close to orgasm and I gripped the bed sheets as he pleasured me.

"Mmmm...Adrian." I groaned as I came and he continued finger fucking me until my orgasm subsided. "I could get used to that." I smiled as he kissed me and I tasted myself on his lips.

"Feel better?" he asked, moving back so he was next to me, my head on his chest.

"Yeah definitely. Good enough for round two." I winked and kissed him again taking his cock in my hand, making him even harder than he already was.

We kissed for a few minutes with me rubbing his cock when I pulled away. "Seeing as today is a day for firsts and we are making up for several days without sex, how about we do something new?" I asked, continuing to rub his cock.

"And what would that be?" he asked. I moved away from and went to the end of the bed on all fours.

"How about you fuck me like this?" I asked.

Without needing further encouragement, Adrian spread my legs and guided his cock to my entrance and entered me.

"That feels so good." I moaned and I felt fuller than I ever had before. He grabbed my hips and thrust into me as I pushed back onto him.

"You're so tight like this, Rose." He groaned and thrust harder into me. I put my hand between my legs to rub my clit bringing my orgasm closer.

"Fuck me...harder..." I moaned and Adrian complied and my orgasm hit.

"That's it, baby." Adrian encouraged and I quivered beneath him with my strength of my climax.

I felt Adrian cum inside me again and I pushed back against him, taking as much of him as I could.

He pulled out and I laid down in front of him, him spooning me. Adrian brushed my hair away from my neck, lightly touching the bite mark. I felt a tingling there and then there was no ache at all.

"Did you heal me?" I asked, trying to turn and face him.

"Yeah, well I couldn't bear it if people started with blood whore comments again even thought you are one." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Just think, you attacked your dad because he called me a blood whore and now look at us." I giggled. I do like irony.

"Very true, but you're my beautiful, sexy and gorgeous blood whore which makes you so much better than any of the others." He said and he kissed the spot where the bite had been a few seconds a go.

We lay in silence for a while and I noticed that it was getting near curfew. Reluctantly I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Adrian asked as I started gathering up my clothes.

"It's near curfew. They're really tightening up security since the attack so I should really go. Plus I have a patrol in a few hours with Alberta." I pulled on my jeans but through my thong at Adrian. "A little memento to keep you going through the night." I giggled and leaned over to kiss him. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on top of him.

"No, you're not going! You're staying here with me!" he tightened his grip as I tried to pull away.

"Adrian!" l laughed as I managed to wrestle myself free. "I'm leaving!" I shouted and went to the door.

Adrian came up behind me again and kissed my neck. "I love you, Rose." He said.

"I love you." I said. I kissed him again and made my way back to my room with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Get reviewing, my lovelies!<strong>


	4. Rose and Adrian make up

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited it is very much appreciated. I would say all your names but I can't remember where I saved the emails! But you know who you are!**

**So here is how you make up with your boyfriend/girlfriend Rose and Adrian style! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p>"Marry me, Rose."<p>

"Yes." I smiled as he pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket again. This was the first time I had really looked at it and I gasped. It was gorgeous, it was platinum with diamonds on the band, and there was one massive diamond on the face with even more diamonds surrounding it. It looked super expensive and also very heavy.

"Adrian, it's beautiful." I told him as he slipped it on my ring finger. "You didn't spend loads of money did you?" Don't get me wrong, I loved getting presents but I hated people spending loads of money on me just because I could never give them anything as good in return.

"It doesn't matter. You're worth all the diamonds in the world." He said and he kissed the ring where he placed it on my finger.

"What a line." I laughed and I kissed him. I loved kissing him. His lips were so soft and warm against mine and were both fierce and gentle. Honestly, words could not describe it.

He pulled away after a few minutes. "Rose, can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, fiancée." I laughed and I pushed him down on the bed stripping him out of his clothes.

I started with his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons, kissing down his chest as I went. His trousers were next as well as his boxers. I stroked up his legs from his knees to his hips and back down again, avoiding the already hard erection.

I got onto my hands and knees in front of him, staring up at him from under my lashes. My hands had stopped on his thighs and I listened to his laboured breathing.

"Rose...please..." he whispered and I giggled.

"Please what?" I asked him seductively, slowly moving my hands towards his erection.

"Don't tease me, Hathaway." He growled, sitting up leaning on his elbows.

I laughed again and gripped his length in one hand, stroking it gently while it took the head in my mouth.

"Oh, God." Adrian moaned as I took more and more of him in my mouth while taking the rest of him in my hand.

I worked him for a while, pulling away when I felt his orgasm increase and working harder when Adrian's moans got louder. I could feel Adrian's gaze on me as I worked him to orgasm and I saw him throw his head back when he came in my mouth. I drank it all down and starting pulling my own clothes off while he recovered.

After removing everything, Adrian grabbed me around the waist, flipping my onto my back and kissing be almost violently. His hands were tangled in my hair, pulling it slightly. There was slight pain but it was quickly replaced by pleasure as one hand snaked down to tease my nipples.

He pulled away and roughly took my nipple into his mouth, biting gently licking over where his teeth grazed my skin. He moved to my other breast, teasing the other with his hand. I moaned at the rush of desire that raced through my body.

Pulling away from my breasts, he placed kisses down my stomach, circling my belly button with his tongue making me giggle at the sensation. Like I had done with him, he kissed down my legs to my feet and back up again without touching my vagina.

Placing his hands on my knees, he pulled my legs apart, exposing myself to him. He didn't touch me, he just stared. I felt a little bit self conscious and tried to close my legs.

He held my legs open. "Never try and hide yourself from me." he whispered and his breath tickled me. He moved in closer and lightly touched his tongue to my slit. I gasped and I laced my fingers through his hair bringing him closer to me as his tongue entered me and his finger stroked my clit.

Adrian pleasured me slowly despite me drawing him closer and lifting my hips of the bed.

"Adrian...faster..." I pleaded with him but he ignored, continuing at his slow, teasing pace.

He lifted his head up and moved his hands under me to grip my ass. He pulled me up so my knees were over his shoulders and moved his head back down to pleasure me again. His fingers probed my entrance gently with one finger and then another. I moved my hips to match his rhythm and I felt my orgasm approach.

"Oh God...Adrian." I moaned as I came but he didn't stop and continued to attack my clit with his tongue and finger me. I couldn't tell when one orgasm finished and another began and I cried out again as another wave of pleasure hit me.

Adrian pulled away then gently lowering me back on the bed and he placed himself at my entrance ready to enter me but I had other ideas. I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped us over so I was on top. I turned so my back was to him and I gripped his cock holding it upright as I sank down onto it.

I started to ride him and I felt Adrian grip my hips. I alternated between rolling my hips and bouncing up and down on his cock until I climaxed. I collapsed back onto his chest and Adrian took control pumping in and out faster and harder. His hands reached around and played with my breasts and I reached down to tease my clit. Another orgasm was building and I felt Adrian tense beneath me. We came together crying out as Adrian's cum filled me.

Both panting, I rolled off Adrian and turned on my side to face him, Adrian had done the same.

"Christ, I forgot how good that feels." Adrian panted and pulled me to him, hitching my leg over his hip. I felt him get hard again.

"How could you? I'm legendary." I laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, both of us too exhausted to do anything else.

"Very true." He said and kissed my nose. He rolled onto his back, pulling me with him and we fell into contented sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke in the early hours of the morning, wrapped in Adrian's arms. I disentangled myself trying not to wake him and went into the bathroom. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and laughed. My hair was all over the place, my lips slightly swollen and a light blush on my cheeks. I noticed a love bite on one of my breasts. Well, at least it would be easy to hide.

When I returned to bed, Adrian was awake, sitting up against the headboard.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked sliding under the covers and tucking myself to his side.

"No, little dhampir." He said and kissed my forehead. "I'm just thinking."

"It's a good job you're sitting down then." I laughed and pulled myself up to kiss him.

He pulled away quickly and I got worried. "What's wrong?"

"About this wedding. It's nothing bad." He said quickly when he saw my heartbroken expression. "I was thinking about when we should get married. I don't want to do right away, I don't want you to feel like you're being rushed. But I don't want to wait too long."

"I see what you mean. Well, we'll all be going to college together, maybe we could wait until you graduate college. I mean four years isn't that long really." I said.

Adrian frowned. "Four years?"

"What the matter with that?"

"Two years." Adrian said.

I considered that. Two years didn't really seem that long but then Adrian and I we're going to be together forever, what was two years?

"Two years." I smiled.

He turned onto his side and pulled my leg around his hip holding it there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, letting my tongue explore his mouth. He reached between us and held his penis at my entrance. Using the leg that was wrapped around him, he pulled us together and he entered me.

We rolled are hips together and I felt my orgasm building slowly. We continued kissing and our hands roamed all over each other's bodies. We broke our kiss and Adrian kissed down to my neck. I tilted my head to the side when I felt his fangs graze the skin and he bit into my flesh.

I moaned as Adrian drank from me and my orgasm came quickly. He didn't take much blood from me so pulled away and pumped harder into me. His lips claimed mine again and I moaned into his mouth as I had another orgasm closely followed by Adrian.

Adrian held my head to his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles into my back and I fell asleep again with Adrian still inside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Review, my lovelies!<strong>


	5. Authors Note

Hello my lovelies!

Just a quick update on things. I know a lot of you have been leaving reviews and I've even had a couple of private messages asking where I have been and what I have been doing. I know it has been ages since I have posted anything on here, so I'll keep you up to speed on what I am doing.

For the moment, Is It More Than A Distraction is finished, as far as that story goes I think I have written all I can, in the future I might do a sequel to that may focus on different main characters instead of Rose and Adrian but that won't be for a while.

I started a new Twilight story called One True Love. That is still a work in progress. I like to try and write a few chapters ahead in a story I am writing just so I can try and keep continuity going, which is something I am really paranoid about, so fingers crossed I will be posting that soon.

As for Broken Arrow the VA one shot I did. So many people have left reviews telling me to carry on with it, and I am in the process of doing that but that is something that I want to get exactly right. That idea took me a long time to put onto paper especially with making the characters human and whatnot. I didn't intend to write it as a fan fiction story, it was an original piece which I uploaded on a different website, not affiliated with fan fiction for fiction press and it didn't really get a great response, so when I started Is It More Than A Distraction, and looked more into writing fan fiction, I decided that that was the way to go and I was surprised that I got such a good response as I did, so thank you all for that.

So I will be continuing Broken Arrow but what I wanted to know is, is that something you want to carry on as a VA fan fiction or is it something that you would like to see as an original story again? This is kind of why I am doing this post to put the feelers out to what you guys want. I literally live for the feedback and the reviews that you give me and that really helps with my writing process, what you guys think of the characters and their development and the possible story lines that characters will follow and whatnot.

So leave a review, let me know what you guys think. I am posting this on all my stories so everyone will see it so I apologise if some of you read this twice!

Thank you all again for supporting me and continuing to read and review and also for your patience I know I have been quiet for a long time but as it does for everyone life gets in the way and I have neglected a lot of things recently if I'm honest so I apologise profusely but promise that I will continue on and hopefully, fingers crossed, get things up and running again soon.

Get those reviews coming in and please please please let me know your thoughts, opinions on Broken Arrow it would be much appreciated :)

I am on twitter as well LittleDhampir21 and I would also maybe like to start a blog but not really sure the best place to do that so any suggestions on that would be helpful too.

Thanks guys and speak to you soon xx


End file.
